Kingdom Hearts:Fall of Darkness
by ImVen
Summary: A year after Sora, Kairi and Riku finish their Mark of Mastery Exams, the final battle quickly draw near, the last three Keyblade masters still need to be found, new allies shall help our heroes, and new villeins shall try to stop them. My first fanfic please R&R Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_A shadowy figure sat on a throne where a young, white-haired man knelt in front of him._

"_Xehanort." the dark figure started_

"_I want you to destroy all those retched Keybearers, all except Sora, I want to see how powerful he is compared to his father."_

_Xehanort stood and bowed_

"_Yes my lord, but what of the other three we cannot find?"_

"_I shall deal with them. Now go."_

_Xehanort bowed again then turned and walked out of the dark room._

A burnet boy sat up in bed with a start.

"Who was that, and why does he want only me?" Sora wondered.

"Well I'll worry about that later, tomorrow is our senior graduation." Sora gave a small chuckle and went back to sleep.

_A shadowy figure sat on a throne where a young, white raised, shirtless man knelt in front of him._

"_Weiss,"_

_The dark figure started_

"_I want you to slash, strangle, slaughter, beat, stab, crush, garrot, impale, shoot, and execute that boy of yours, what is his name again? Riku?"_

_Weiss nodded_

"_I will master, to finally finish off all my ties to that retched world."_

_The dark figure gave an evil smile_

"_Good, now go."_

_Weiss bowed and walked out of the dark room._

A white-haired boy fell out of his bed. When he sat back up he shook his head fiercely.

"He can't be back." Riku stood

" I won't let him hurt anyone else." he began getting ready for work.

_A shadowy figure sat on a throne where a tall, caped, horned, witch knelt in front of him._

"_Maleficent," The dark figure started_

"_I want you to eradicate that Princess of Heart, Kairi."_

_Maleficent bowed and turned to leave_

"_Wait, use these new solder,"_

_A few ghostlike beings materialized_

"_they are called Soulless, they are created when someone losses their free will, or when they become a Heartless."_

_Maleficent bowed and walked out of the dark room._

A maroon haired girl sat up in her bed

"Soulless, Maleficent's new weapon."

Kairi looked at her alarm clock, it would go off in half an hour.

"May as well git ready, today is graduation."

* * *

**Chapter I**

Sora smiled as he saw his favorite red-head locking her front door. When he got close he put an arm around her.

"Hay Kai." he said when she jumped.

"Oh, it's you Sora." Kairi confirmed as she gave him a kiss.

"Is Riku joining us this morning?" She asked a short time later.

Sora shook his head

"He said he was going to work early this morning so he could be at graduation."

The two of them walked together in silence until Selphie and Tidus joind them, but Sora and Kairi ignored them. The two of them were thinking of the dream the other didn't know they had had.

_That shadow man wants to kill Riku and Kairi. How can I stop him? _Sora thought.

_Well we could always steal a Gummi and fight Xehanort solo. _Sora's Nobody Roxas answered.

_We can't do that, it would only make Riku and Kairi follow us, plus we wouldn't be able to take Xehanort alone or even with you and I. Remember Yen Sid said we need seven Keyblade masters._

_Bla bla bla._

Sora smiled

"See, Sora agrees with me." Tidus said.

"Sorry Tidus, I wasn't paying any attention to what you said."

Tidus hung his head

"Man, and I thought you believed I could beat Wakka in Blitz."

Sora shook his head

"Once you can beat Riku in a dual can you beat Wakka in Blitz."

Tidus let out a groan

"Never would have thought I'd say this but thank God we're at school."

Selphie laughed "Tidus you still have summer school to get your last, two, credits?"

Tidus groaned again "Don't remind me."

The four of them all laughed for a second then Kairi gave Sora a small kiss and they all went to their classes.

* * *

Riku and Wakka both let out a heaving grown as they lifted a large crate and carried it to the ship they were loading.

"Hey Riku, you alright ya?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah, just didn't have that good of sleep last night."

The orange haired man gave out a hearty laugh.

"You had a bad dream too ya?"

They let the crate down gently

"Well, I don't know about 'too' but yeah, I had a bad dream."

Wakka smiled

"You know what Kairi would have said four years ago 'Are you still dreaming?"

Wakka smiled and Riku grinned

"She would have said that, wouldn't she?"

Wakka nodded

"You wanna hear what my dream was?" Wakka asked as they sat for their well deserved lunch break.

Riku shrugged "Why not?"

Wakka took a bite of his ramen then said "My dream was that while we were workin' some weird men would come and start shootin' at us."

He gave a hearty bellow "That's not gonna happen ya?"

Riku nodded "Not while you and I are here."

Wakka laughed again, that's when the gun shots started.

* * *

Sora jumped as he heard the gun shots from a distance. He looked out the cafeteria window and saw solders rushing the docks. Sora looked at Kairi.

"Riku." he said

Her eyes widened as she heard the shots. They ran out of the lunch room and into Heartless and ghostlike creatures.

"Soulless."

Kairi breathed.

There was a flash of gold, some Heartless disappeared, The King then landed in front of them as a blast of fire destroyed more Heartless and some Soulless. A man in red with two swords walked up and stood next to The King.

"Sora, Kairi help us protect the other students." The King ordered.

Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, her Keyblade, it had a gold sand and blue water hand guard in the shape of a heart, a gold bar for the blade and ended with the 'teeth', three flowers of blue, red, and yellow, as Sora summoned Oathkeeper, a nearly pure white Keyblade with two bird wings as the hand guards it had a heart at the end of the blade with the symbol for light as its 'teeth', and Oblivion, a pure black Keyblade with two bat wings as the hand guard and had the symbol for darkness as the 'teeth', the four warriors fought the invaders as a thin figure flipped over them and with a blue fish-hook shaped blade, Tidus fought alongside of them. Tidus began laughing when the last monster faded.

"I thought they would be harder seeing how tough you and Riku have gotten, Sora."

There was an evil laugh as green flames appeared and dissipated with Maleficent standing in their place

"Don't worry there will be more and stronger ones later, I was just testing my new toys." She started cackling as she faded into flames. The four Keyblades were dismissed Tidus somehow hid his sword and the man in red sheathed his.

"We have to help Riku." Sora said to The King who turned to the man in red,

"Ingus, get the ship ready we're leaving ASAP." Ingus nodded as they all ran out of the school.

* * *

As soon as the gun shots had started Wakka had jumped over the table and Riku flipped it to shield them. Wakka pointed at a tall black-haired man with black leather clothing, a gold claw, gold pointed boots, and a red cloak, he took out a three barreled pistol and began shooting at the attacking solders.

"Who's that?" Wakka asked

"I don't know him." Riku answered.

The man walked slowly to them as he shot at the solders and dodging incoming bullets. When he got close he said in a deep, low voice

"Riku use your Keyblade."

Riku nodded and summoned Way to Dawn, a Keyblade with a white bird wing and a black bat wing hand guard, a black bat wing blade, and a white bird wing for the 'teeth', and jumped over the table to charge the solders who stopped firing and yelled

"Hail Weiss!"

Riku stopped

_What did they say?_

The solders spread apart and a taller, older, shirtless version of Riku walked out of the crowd. He began laughing

"Both the men I wanted to kill; Vincent Valentine and my ownn flesh and blood, Riku Tsvete."

Riku glared angerly

"You will pay for what you did all those years ago."

Weiss grind

"Will I? Or will you lose everything?"

He drew two katanas with rifle barrels along the dull edge. Before anything else happened four more people ran up to join Riku, three of them were still in their school uniforms. Sora, Kairi, and The King all summoned there Keyblades as Tidus drew his fish-hook like sword. Weiss and his troops faded into dark portals. Riku turned to thank Vincent but he too had disappeared.

When all five Islanders and The King made it to the Gummi hanger a tall blond, blue-eyed man warring a red vest with a white-collar and light blue puffed up shouldes, black armor sleeves, gloves, leggings and boots with spurs, he also had a gold chain around his neck that ended with a large teardrop shaped emerald.

"Mickey, you know the only reason I came hear."

The King nodded

"You should know better than anyone that duty comes before personal matters Ingus."

"I know but she thinks I've been dead for fifteen years."

"I know, but you still have a mission to complete, you can return after."

Ingus sighed and turned to Sora "You doing OK son?"

"Yeah and the name's Sora."

Ingus turned back to The King

"No one has told him?"

The King shook his head

"You can tell him when we're in the air."

Everyone went up the landing ramp to the kings personal Gummi ship

* * *

_I have fixed this chapter, thanks to Peach for the advise._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Riku stared blankly at Ingus.

"What about Aero? I thought he was Sora's father."

Ingus shook his head and pulled a photo out of his wallet. Sora, Riku and Kairi all looked at it. The picture had Ingus, standing next to a woman that looked suspiciously like Sora's mom, long blond hair, shining blue eyes and a beautiful, white smile, in her arms was a small child with brunet hair and sapphire eyes. The couple stood in front of a stone castle.

"That's castle Sasune, capital of the world Sasune, your's and your mother's home world. She probably never told you that she was the princess of that world."

_NO WAY! SORA'S A PRINCE! _Riku couldn't help thinking,

"So why did Sara marry Aero if she was married to you?"

Ingus sighed.

"I made her promise me that if I died she would remarry, she most likely thought I fell when the darkness enveloped the world, that's why I had gone to Destiny Islands in the first place, but the King's right, duty comes first."

The white haired boy looked at his friends.

"The Prince of Sasune and the Princess of Radiant Gardens are together."

His two friends blushed and shot him daggers. He and Ingus started laughing.

After a hour of boredom Tidus and Wakka decided to find a place to enhance their Blitz skills.

"I think I found a good spot, Wakka!" Tidus called, then walked into the room he found, his orange haired friend right behind him.

"Yo Wakka, let's see if I can do my dads shot."

Wakka tossed a Blitzball at Tidus who punched it, the ball returned, he head butted it in return, the ball bounced up, Tidus spun in the air kicking the ball thru an open door as The King walked in.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi had started playing cards half a hour ago.

"_**CUH UV Y…**_"

Ingus yelled as a Blitzball barreled down the hallway.

"Tidus!" Riku bellowed charging in the direction the ball came from.

"Ingus, what was that you said?" Kairi asked.

"It's Al Bhed, I'm not translating." he answered.

"NOT THE FACE!" Tidus cried running from a black fireball. Sora and Kairi burst into laughter as Ingus smirked.

The King started the landing systems as the Mysterious Tower pulled into view. He pulled the intercom down to his level,

"We're about to land."

Mickey left the cockpit to the teleporter where everyone else had gathered. Ingus activated the machine, a green light engulfed the seven crew members. When the light faded they stood in an office like room, behind the desk sat a tall, stern looking man with long gray hair and beard, which was split in two.

"Master Yen Sid." everyone except Tidus and Wakka bowed.

Yen Sid waved his hand and they all stood,

"This new journey shall be far more difficult then any that you have been on before, including you Ingus,"

Ingus nodded

"Among your new enemies are these,"

Yen Sid waved his hand, a pillar of light appeared and faded leaving the ghost like Soulless,

"This is a Spirit, the Soulless equivalent of a Dusk, for every type off Nobody there is a Soulless,"

"Even the Organization?" Mickey asked.

Yen Sid nodded, the Spirit faded and a figure in a white trench coat,

"This is a Fallen, the leaders of the Soulless, however they are more disorganized then the Organization,"

The figure faded and three more appeared, one was a tall man with messy black hair a Five O' cloak shadow, a white button down shirt and black pants, behind him to his right was a boy with long blond hair that curled slightly, he wore a light blue button down shirt and blue jeans, next to him was a guy with spiked orange hair, a purple sleeveless turtleneck, white shorts with large pockets, purple gloves, and a pair of purple headphones.

"Neku?" Sora asked

"Joshua?" he and Riku said together.

Yen Sid nodded

"They are the leaders to the rebellion against the Fallen, they call themselves the Forsaken."

"So…" Kairi began "does that mean that there are Soulless of Sora, Riku, and I?"

Yen Sid smiled. "In fact there are, but I must continue with the other pieces of business. I have been following the movements of the Heartless, the Nobodies, the Soulless, and Xehanort's followers,"

He cleared his throat.

"It shall seem the found one of the other Keybladers."

Everyone gasped.

"Wh…where?" Riku asked.

Yen Sid pointed out the window, where Twilight Town was in view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

They had chosen to split up so they could find the other Keyblader faster. Sora was searching the mansion, Kairi, market street and station heights, Wakka, the sandlot and the back alley, Tidus, the tunnel system, The King, sunset terrace, Ingus, sunset hill, leaving Riku to search the train station.

"She's coming with me to Xehanort." a figure in a black coat growled at another in a white coat.

"I'm taking her to X so we can create her Soulless." said the white coat.

The figure in black pulled out two Arrowguns and pointed them at the figure in white.

"Now now, you don't want to fight me, do you Braig?" white coat said.

"Of coarse I do Kariya." Braig chuckled

Kariya took his hood off reveling light orange hair spiked back, yellow lens glasses and a lollipop stick in his mouth. Fire began radiating off of Kariya.

"Let's go."

The two disappeared but the sounds of their battle could be heard from where ever they were. Riku walks to where the two men had been standing, at his feet was a girl in a coat identical to Braig's. She had long black hair and her face looked similar to Kairi's. Riku knelt down and held her head in his arms, he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

_She seems so familiar, who is she?_

Riku's head began pounding as his memories started to return, him fighting her at Beast's Castle, him helping her run from the Organization, and holding her the way he was now on the Islands.

"Riku." the girl moaned

"Right here." Riku whispered

He closed his eyes and she started to move.

"Am I still not allowed to see your eyes?"

Riku opened his turquoise eyes,

"You can look into my eyes all you want… Xion."

Xion turned and began to watch the sunset. Riku had a tug at his heart as he watched her. He started walking over to her. He put his arm around Xion. Someone gave a catcall. Riku and Xion turned to see Tidus, Wakka, Sora, Kairi, Ingus, and The King. Ingus slapped Tidus in the back of the head. Riku blushed

"Well, I found her."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I took so long, I've __doing other things._**  
**

_To Peach the Soulless are replacing the Noise, in fact many Reapers will be Forgotten.  
_

* * *

**Chapter IV**

"… now Xion, are you sure you never took the Mark of Mastery exam?"

Xion shivered as Yen Sid addressed her.

"I know I never took it. Rox… I mean Sora, Riku and I told you my entire story. I was created as an imperfect clone, later used to try to replace who I was a clone of, I tried to return to Sora, then I was killed."

Yen Sid stroked his beard. He stopped as something caught his attention. Xion followed his gaze to her hand. A small black mark was on it, at first Xion thought it was the Nobody symbol then she realized it was upside down and had a completely filled in heart.

"What is it?" Xion asked.

Riku grabbed her hand, making her blush. He examined the tattoo.

"It's the Mark of Mastery Xion, even if you haven't taken the exam, you are a master." Riku said sweetly, or to Xion it seemed he did.

After several seconds of silence Xion cleared her throat

"Um…Riku." She whispered

He realized he was still holding her hand, and let go of it.

Yen Sid smirked and Ingus muttered something about being young again, which made Xion blush more then she had been.

Yen Sid coughed.

"Now, Xion in the other room three good fairies shall give you clothes more suited to the upcoming battle a head."

* * *

_The part where Xion gets her new clothes is going to be identical to Sora's so I'm not going to write it._

* * *

__Riku couldn't keep his eyes off of Xion. Her new clothes fit her perfectly, blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket, and combat boots. Yen Sid broke Riku's trancewhen he began,

"Xion, although you said your Keyblade was the same as Sora's, I would like to see it."

Xion nodded and summoned her Keyblade, but what was called shocked Riku, Sora and Her. In xion's hand was a Keyblade with a white bird wing blade, a black bat wing for 'teeth', but the hand guard was nearly identical to Riku's, however instead of an eye at the base of the blade there was a heart. Xion closed her eyes then said just above a whisper,

"Road to Redemption."

Yen Sid gave a small smirk that faded as a dark corridor opened with an exposition, a long, pink haired girl flew out of the corridor, she wore an XS pink tube shirt, with a yellow hoodie vest, a yellow short skirt, and brown boots that went up to her knees. Riku ran to the girl and held her the way he had held Xion.

"Shiki, is that you?"

"They're coming Neku, run, I'll hold them... NO NEKU!" Shiki jumped up.

A stuffed cat flew out of Shiki's hands towards Xion, who razed her weapon in defense metal sparked as the cat's claws hit the Keyblade. Shiki came out of her daze.

"Mr. Mew, what are you doing?"

The stuffed cat walked back into her arms.

"Sorry about that." Shiki said to Xion

She turned to Yen Sid

Master Yen Sid, Shibuya is under attack, X has a new Allie, he calls himself Wiess the Immaculate."

* * *

_Sorry for these two chapters being so short, and with so little action but everything will start to pick up from here, or so I hope._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Xion sat on her bed, Shiki had felt to weak to open another dark corridor so they had decided to take the Gummi ship to Shibuya. Over time she began to get paler and weaker, and Riku was at her side all the time, giving Xion a pain in her chest. There was a knock at the door.

"Xion, you ok?" Kairi asked

In a squeaky voice Xion answered, "Yeah."

Kairi opened the door and sat next to Xion,

"Xion your not ok, I know my face to well."

Xion sighed

"I don't know what this feeling is, this pain in my chest, yesterday my stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, but today it hurts right here."

Xion motioned to the middle of her chest. Kairi sighed and gave a small smile.

"Xion my dear girl, you're in love."

"W…what!?"

"Bet you liked it when Riku held you yesterday, then he held your hand and you turned as red as my hair."

Xion looked down,

"But the pain."

"You're jealous of Shiki, she is getting all of Riku's attention while you sit here in pain."

Kairi started to get up to leave,

"Kairi, can you help me tell Riku?"

"Xion, here's what you do…"

* * *

Riku leaned back and closed his eyes, Kairi had taken Shiki off of his hands for a short time and he was going to try to relax. There were light foot steps, Riku turned his head to see a black aura with small wisps of pink.

"Riku..." came Xion's sweet voice.

_I should tell her how I've felt about her since we met._

"Xion I..."

He was cut off when Xion Kissed him on the lips. She pulled away,

"You wanted to say something?"

"No."

Riku returned the kiss, that's when Tidus catcalled.

"I'm going to kill you!" Riku and Xion yelled in unison.

* * *

_So for all the other Rikshi fans they are finally together, if anyone has ideas for worlds or characters please review or PM me, and sorry for another short chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

When they finally got to Shibuya Shiki told them they had to leave someone on board the Gummi so they could protect it from Soulless. Tidus volunteered saying he didn't want to go to a big city when in truth he wanted to stay as far away from Riku and Xion because they truly out for his blood. Wakka stayed aboard to prevent Tidus from destroying anything. When they landed they were in the middle of the street.

"The Scramble Crossing is never this empty."

Everyone looked around, there was no one around.

"Are there real people in Shibuya?" Xion asked

Shiki shook her head

"No, but there are Soulless we call drifters, they still have human forms, however they don't know they're Soulless, they just drift around the city living 'normal' lives."

A door from a skyscraper flew open some solders walked out, they were the ones that had attacked Riku on the islands.

"Hail Weiss!" The solders yelled

The doors to all the buildings were flung out as the road filled with silver clad gunmen,

"Hail Weiss!" they all yelled in unison

As if his troops 'Hailing' called him, Weiss walked coolly out of the crowd.

"How convenient, the one X wants as a Soulless, the key to 'Phones' and my soon to be dead son all in one place."

Riku had put his arm in front of Xion, but with these numbers, he couldn't stop Weiss from taking her.

_He said his son? Riku? _Xion looked at her boyfriend then at the man on the other side of the street.

_They do look the same! _she heard the sound of bells, not wedding bells but a small jingle, she turned her head in the direction it had come from to see a small blond girl wearing a black beanie with a skull pin, a pink long sleeve shirt with a heart shaped skull over crossbones, a necklace with a bell charm and white shorts. The girl put her finger to her mouth telling Xion not to say anything. Xion nodded and the girl disappeared into the crowd.

_How did she get there anyway? _

"Weiss, one on one, you and me!" Riku shouted

"NO!" Xion shouted with similar responses from everyone else

"I win, you leave us alone, you win, I'll go with you willingly, as long as you let everyone else go untouched."

Weiss nodded drawing his blades as Riku summoned Way to Dawn. The two silver haired men charged at one another, blades clashed as everyone sat watching. Xion heard the bell again, this time she not only saw the girl, but also three boys, one was blond, had a black beanie with a large skull on it, a white tank top, kaki shorts, a black cuff on his left wrist, a chain on his side, and a black chain around his neck that has a skull at the end; one had long slightly curly blond hair, a light blue button-down shirt, and blue jeans, finally the third one had spiked orange hair, a purple sleeveless turtleneck, white shorts with large pockets, purple gloves, and a pair of purple headphones. Xion looked at Shiki, she was looking a lot better,

_One of them has to be Neku. _Xion heard Kairi, Shiki and the King all cry 'No' at the same time, she dared look, Weiss' blades were both protruding out of Riku's chest, his shirt stained crimson, his eyes looked distant. Furry welled up inside of Xion, she called Road to Redemption and charged Weiss, but before she could reach him the guy in the tank top slammed a skateboard on the back of his head, the other three Xion had see surrounded Riku preventing anyone from getting to him.

"Neku!" Shiki called, giving the boy with headphones a bear hug.

"RIKU!" Xion cried when she got to his body.

She cradled him, she could still felt him breathing but it was shallow. Xion's tears began to mix with Riku's blood on his shirt. She didn't remember going into the café, or going through the dark corridor to Radiant Gardens.

* * *

"We need to get her off of him so I can finish healing." Aerith stated,

"I'll get her." Leon offered, only to come out of the room alone, his scare reopened, limping, and for some reason unable to move his left arm. Cloud went in after he came out, there was a loud gasp then a slam as someone hit the floor, Tifa went in and dragged out Cloud who was in the fetal position cupping his groin.

"Idiots." Lea finally said.

He walked in, a short time later he walked out an unconscious Xion over his shoulder.

"I'm a master of knocking her out, aren't I Sora?" Sora nodded.

Aerith thanked Lea and entered the room to finish the healing that Mr. H had done most of.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

Riku lay on his back as Xion walked around town helping Aerith with various tasks to get him to heal faster. The door to his room opened; he expected to see his girlfriend or his nurse, instead a blond, with a black beanie with a large skull on it, a white tank top, kaki shorts, a black cuff on his left wrist, a chain on his side, and a black chain around his neck that has a skull at the end, walked in.

"Hey Beat."

"Yo Riku, you doing okay?"

"I would like to say I've been worse, but I would be exaggerating, a little."

"I know what you mean yo, but that's not why I'm here," Beat's face turned serious,

"I was sent here, to start the chain, to tell the real versions of the Forsaken who their Soulless is."

Unknown to Riku and Beat Xion walked into the room,

"I'm your Soulless yo, and Rhyme is your little sis."

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!?" Xion asked stunned

Riku looked at Beat with a murderous gaze.

"Yeah, the best way to tell you is to tell you the story from the beginning…

* * *

A silver haired woman stood in the kitchen of her house, her full madden name was Yami Nohaha, now she was known as Yami Tsvete. She held her two year old daughter in her arms, her five year old son was with his friend and his friend's dad on a small island not far from the main one they lived on. Her husband was doing an 'out of town' job, he had said he would call before he came home. The woman looked at her child to make sure she was okay, the young child never cried or made too many noises, the doctors said she was perfectly fine, but Yami somehow knew that her daughter would never be a vocal person; that's when the weirdest thing happened, her two year old started crying,

"It's okay, mammy's here, shh." Yami tried to be as soothing as possible, but this worried her.

The front door to the house was kicked in, in the doorway was the father to her children.

"Weiss! You didn't call. You surprised me."

That's when Yami noticed the strange look in his eyes. He walked closer pulling the twin katanas off his back.

"Goodbye!"

Weiss cut his wife down and took his daughter from her arms. He walked out of the house, at the time he thought this would be the last time he saw this world.

* * *

… that was when I came in, since then I lived with my aunt and uncle."

Xion gave Riku a big hug, tears running down her face.

"Next time you wont fight him alone, weather you like it or not."

* * *

_This chapter was short but you get a bit of Riku's background. By the way Riku's mother's name was Yami No Haha, which is Japanese for Mother of Darkness._


	8. Chapter 8

****_ImVen: Welcome, so far in this story you've met Sora's real father and learned Riku's Unfortunate past. Today you will meet one of Kairi's parents, I was trying to decide between Vincent Valentine and Ansem the Wise when this Idea popped in my head._

_Kairi: It's not someone like Sephiroth or Cloud is it?_

_ImVen: Xion take it away._

_Kairi: Answer me!_

_Xion: ImVen owns nothing except the plot, and most of the Soulless._

_Kairi: TELL ME YOU B****D._

**Chapter VIII**

After Aeleus and Dilan took over guard duty from Sora and Kairi, the two keyblade wielders decided to take a walk. They soon found themselves in the Great Maw.

"Oops." Kairi said when she realized

Sora gave a small chuckle

"Yeah."

In a quick flash of motion a man with long silver hair, in a black coat with metal shoulder guards, black pants and boots, the man also had a large black 'angle' wing on his right side. A barrier formed separating Sora from Kairi and the man. He turned to look at Kairi, he had green-blue eyes with cat like pupils. The man swung his impossibly long blade, Kairi summoned her Keyblade instinctively to protect herself. She heard metal clash but felt no pressure on her weapon. She looked to see a man in a similar coat however it was red, the shoulder guards black, a black shirt, pants, and boots, he had on red gloves, and auburn hair, in his hand was a red rapier which had blocked the attack protecting Kairi, he looked at her, his blue eyes matching hers.

"Now Sephiroth, I return and what do I see? My ex-partner trying to kill my daughter." the man with the rapier said

Both Sephiroth and Kairi were stunned.

"Genesis, since when did you have a daughter?"

"Well, you killed her mother before I left SOLDIER, in fact that's why I left."

The two ex-SOLDIER's began battling, blades clashing, magic fling. Finally a black 'angle' wing appeared behind Genesis' left shoulder. The two of them stopped.

"Hmph, I'll be back Genesis, and next time I will get my bounty."

Sephiroth disappeared in a puff of feathers. Genesis helped Sora of the ground then flashed Kairi a smile,

"Fifteen years since I've seen you and you've started to look more and more like me. I wish you looked like your mother."

Genesis walked to town, Sora and Kairi close behind.


	9. Chapter 9

****_ImVen: Today Xion will get hit by a bomb shell..._

_Xion & Riku: NO!_

_ImVen: Not literally, what I meant was I'm not picking on Sora, Kairi or Riku this chapter; Xion on the other hand... and before you kill me chika i want you to know you are my favorite KH character, so take it away._

_Xion: ImVen owns nothing except most of the Soulless and the plot._

**Chapter IX**

Xion woke from her unexpected nap.

"I'm never going to except tea from Aerith again." Xion vowed

She began walking in the town when Lea caught up to her.

"Hey Axle, you know that really hurt this time." she said rubbing the back of her neck.

Lea chuckled

"It's Lea now. Got it memorized."

The two of them laughed

"The reason I came looking for you is, we need to create your back story. Not a lot of people like the idea of ex-Nobody."

Xion nodded and followed Lea to a large, nice house near the castle. Lea knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" came a calm, cool, 'slightly' crazy voice.

"The 'Flurry of Dancing Flames' and I brought the 'Master of Puppets."

Xion had never heard someone introduce her with those word.

"Come in."

The door opened revealing the master of the house. He was tall, had ice blue eyes, long blonde hair, he was wearing sweatpants, and a white T-shirt.

_Is that Vexen?_

"Xion this is Even, Vexen's somebody, he's cooler then Vexen, (yes Even the pun was intended) this is where we will start your 'Life' story."

Xion followed Lea into the house. It was spacious, definitely lived in, Even must have been watching TV before he answered the door, the news was on.

"… Billionaire Reeve Tuesti is now the leader of the Radiant Garden Reconstruction Committee. In an interview he said he was going to change the name to something shorter and would encompass all worlds, in his words he called it the 'Worlds Regenesiss Organization, or WRO for short."

Even turned off the TV.

"Okay," Lea started

"To start Xion you're as old as Sora and Kairi, about eighteen, you graduated from Gardens High School with and A- average, (Even's Idea not mine) your father is Even Frost, (yes Xion we're using technicalities, and yes his last name is Frost) you never met your mother, she died when you were very young; although we're not blood related, you look to me as an older brother, (tell me that's not true anyway) finally, you don't know what Nobodies are or that your father was a high ranking one. Got it memorized?"

_Xion: Why does Even have to be my dad?_

_Kairi: Well Vexen made you and Even is Vexen so..._

_Xion: Shut up!_

_Xion attacks Kairi_

_Tidus: Sweet! Cat fight!_

_Xion and Kairi stop trying to kill each other and start beating Tidus._

_ImVen: Until next time._

_Tidus: Save me good lord!_


	10. Chapter 10

_ImVen: So today is just a space filler, to those of you who have played Crisis Core, you will know this poem._

_Kairi: So do I._

_Sora: ImVen owns nothing except the plot and most of the Soulless._

* * *

**Chapter X**

Kairi had asked her father to tell his story.

"Well, I guess I could tell you…

...When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting  
Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest.

There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds

Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh

My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow

My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess

Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return

My friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honor remains  
The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess

My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber

Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely…"

Kairi knew the last part,

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return  
To become the dew that quenches the land  
To spare the sands, the seas, the skies  
I offer thee this silent sacrifice."

Genesis smiled

"You remembered, I used to read you that poem when you were younger,"

He pulled out a thick book titled LOVELESS. 

"That's the name of that poem as well."

Kairi smiled, she knew that poem by heart, apparently, so did her father.

* * *

_Xion: To spare Riku, Kairi, and Sora, I will sacrifice myself. See __LOVELESS__ is my story too._

_ImVen: Xion you're not loveless._

_Riku: I know that for sure._

_Aerith: Riku! Get back to your sickbed._

_ImVen: Until next time_


	11. Chapter 11

_ImVen: None of the main characters are in this chapter (meaning no keybladers) however, if you know Final Fantasy X you will see two new important people to the Kingdom Hearts universe._

_Aerith: Were did Riku go? he's still recovering. _

_Sora: Backroom with Xion._

_Kairi: ImVen only owns most of the Soulless and the plot._

_Aerith: BACK TO YOUR BED!_

_Riku&Xion: Don't hurt me!_

* * *

**Chapter XI**

Tidus and Wakka were doing a mission for the committee, the had been sent to the Olympic Coliseum to help the citizens with any thing. Hercules had asked them to scout out the under world; as they were doing this they saw someone they hadn't seen since their world had faded and they had gone on their own adventure that no one knew about.

"I think that was Auron." Tidus said

"Yeah, let's follow him."

The two islanders followed the guardian deep into the underworld, into a palace whose guards were cut apart before Tidus and Wakka made it to them. They kept following Auron until they were a the door to a throne room. In front of Auron was a tall blue man with fire for hair and in a black toga.

"If you think I was a thorn in your side; he'll be worse, trust me I've known him for years."

The blue man turned red and the flames on his head grew

"THIS IS MY REALM I WILL DO AS I PLEASE!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Auron turned and walked out not noticing the two Blitzball players.

"Now I will call the true father of all bad guys!"

A ball of flame appeared in each of the blue man's hands, he thru them into a pit in the middle of the room.

"Now rise, Sin himself, the great, the mighty, Jecht!"

Smoke filled the room, lightning cracked inside, after a short time the smoke faded, in front of the blue man stood a well built, shirtless man, he had armor from his left shoulder to his fingertips, he had on black shorts with an extra orange legging on his right side, and a red bandanna around his head, his medium length, black hair was messy and all over the place, on his chest, covering his pecks and abs was a black fish hook looking capital J, the symbol of the Blitzball team he once played for. Jecht rubbed the back of his neck.

"Who do you think you are, Calling me like that?" Jecht asked angrily

"I'm Hades, King of the underworld. I called you from your prison to…"

Jecht started to walk away.

"Wha… Where are YOU GOING!?"

"You said I'm out of prison; I'm going home."

Hades disappeared and reappeared in front of Jecht,

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS! I free you from prison, you do me a favor, then, you can go home."

"Hmph, what's the Favor?"

"You become the Final Aeon, go up stairs, and you DESTROY the city. It's that simple."

"No."

"WHAT!?"

"I said 'No.' perhaps someone out there knows the 'pincer attack."

Jecht looked at Tidus. Tidus nodded.

"What?"

"Now!"

Jecht drew his large, black blade and struck Hades in the gut just as Tidus hit him in the back. As Hades recovered Tidus, Wakka, and Jecht ran out of the palace.

The three men made it back to the coliseum where Herc and Auron were waiting.

"I told him it would be bad for him to bring you back to life."

"How could he not know, I am Sin."

Just then the short plump satyr, Phil walked past them muttering something about reincarnation but as the same person at the same age.

"Phil where are you going?" Hercules asked

"Zeus has told me to bring a guy call Braska back from Elysium."

"We'll go, Jecht and I are old friends of Braska." Auron said

"Fine, here's the coin for the boat to the island."

After landing on the island and walking for hours, Tidus, Wakka, Auron, and Jecht walked back to the docks. Standing at the edge as if waiting for the boat was a tall man in a red, grey, and purple scale looking robe, a blue hood and steel circlet.

"Man, you make us look for you for hours, and here you are, right where we began." Jecht said.

The man turned around and smiled,

"Well Jecht, the story is in the journey, not the destination."

"What ever you say, lets just get out of here, the goody two shoes around here are making me feel nervous."

The five of them walked onto the boat back.

* * *

_Jecht: Why was I in the underworld's prison?_

_ImVen: You are Sin,_

_Auron: You are an alcoholic,  
_

_Tidus: You are abusive,_

_Braska: A criminal,  
_

_Sora: Cocky,_

_Kairi: Conceded,  
_

_Xion: A pervert,_

_Riku: A murderer, wait we're not talking about my dad, sorry._

_ImVen: A..._

_Jecht: I get it now! Just stop telling me why._

_ImVen: I was going to say a **normal** guy._

_Jecht: Sure, until next time._


	12. Chapter 12

_ImVen: Sorry for not updating, a combination of school, writers block, and laziness has prevented me from writing. so here is four chapters. In this one Sora and Genesis are going to have a 'Talk.'_

_Sora: I didn't do it!_

_Lea: ImVen owns nothing except the story and most of the Soulless._

* * *

**Chapter XII**

Genesis had asked Sora to follow him somewhere. Sora thought it was going to be a 'are you good enough for my daughter' talk. He thought that until they got to Market Street.

"So, Sora, you know my daughter better then anyone. What should I get her to say 'sorry for missing thirteen years?"

Sora was shocked at first then realized what Genesis was asking.

"Well, she makes her own clothes, has less shoes then I do, the only jewelry she wears are her necklace and every now and then a black choker."

"Boy, that didn't help."

"She likes mementos, things to remind her of good times."

Genesis thought for a second, then pulled a book out of his coat; he flipped it open strait to a page that Sora could tell was well worn. The older man pulled out a small piece of paper, he handed it to Sora. It was a photograph, on it was Genesis, a beautiful light blond, slightly curly haired woman with sea blue eyes. she was wearing a white tank top and a white skirt. That's when Sora noticed she looked like Naminé.

"Who is she?"

"Kairi's mother, her name was Hairi."

Sora looked at the photo again, in the woman's arms was a small child with auburn hair and sea blue eyes.

"Is that baby Kairi?"

Genesis smiled,

"You think she'll like it."

"If there is anything in the worlds that she'll like, this is it."

That's when there was an explosion by the Bailey.

* * *

_Sora: I thought I was in trouble for a second there._

_Genesis: You still might be._

_ImVen: 'til next time._


	13. Chapter 13

_ImVen: In this one Kairi will have some fun._

_Kairi: I don't like the sound of that._

_Sora: Nether do I._

_Nominé: ImVen only owns the plot and MOST of the Soulless._

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

Kairi had started to walk to Even's house because Xion had called for her. She was in the Bailey about to walk down the stairs when she heard a voice.

"All alone are we princess?"

Kairi looked for the owner of the voice when she saw Five people in white cloaks (white versions of Organization XIII's cloaks) then she realized that two more were behind them, one had his hood off he looked the way Riku had described as named Kariya. The one in the front most of the group took his hood off, he looked exactly like Ansem Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas, only with black hair instead of white or gray.

"You must be X." Kairi said

"That is right, now, Yashiro, your turn to try at a Keyblader."

The figure standing next to Kariya took her hood off, she had bright pink hair and blue gray eyes.

"Kay girly, time to DIE!"

Yashiro moved with lightning speed, Kairi was able to dodge but where she had stood a blast of lightning struck. All the other Forgotten had left. Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace and slashed at the Soulless woman. She moved out of the way easily. Yashiro shot several bolts of lightning, Kairi launched an orb of light. When the two attacks collided a large explosion. After the smoke settled Yashiro charged at Kairi with sharp claws. A lightning shaped kunai struck the ground between the two battling women, then lightning struck the throwing knife sending Yashiro back. A woman with bright yellow hair landed on the ground and she picked up her knife, she wore a neon yellow tank top and tan cargo shorts.

"Hay Lea, I found her!" The woman yelled.

Lea landed next to her.

"Good job Relena, you found your Soulless."

Relena and Yashiro rushed each other, lightning clashing against lightning, kunai against claws pink and yellow hair flew. After several minutes Relena and Yashiro were both exhausted.

"We'll…settle…this…latter." Yashiro breathed out raspily.

She then entered a dark portal and disappeared.

"Damn! She got away…again." Relena breathed.

Genesis and Sora ran though the doorway to the Bailey.

"Kairi, are you alright? We saw the blast from the Market District."

"I'm fine."

"Well if that's the case,"

Genesis pulled a book out of his coat and handed it to Kairi.

"Sorry for missing fifteen years."

Kairi looked at the book it was Genesis' copy of _Loveless._ She realized however it was a first edition. She opened the cover and saw a note.

_To Hairi, _

_Thanks for your support thru the troubled times I had. _

_Your Friend , Kage Sakka_

Kairi looked at the cover of the book it was written by Kage Sakka.

"I can't take this."

"Open up to Act III."

Kairi did and saw a photo (The one Sora saw in the last chapter)

"Who is that?"

"Your mother, Hairi Valentine-Rhapsodos."

"She looks like…like Naminé."

"Who?" Genesis asked

"Her Nobody." Relena answered

"And I still hate you Larxene." Kairi said in Naminé's voice.

Relena sighed "Larxene was an evil, stuck up, scheming, conniving bi…"

"Relena!"

"Sorry Lea, anyway I'm not like that unless you really piss me off."

'_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder'_

"Lea, Who has your Phone?"

"I think Reno does, why?"

"Because someone is calling me with your phone."

"Let me see,"

Lea grabbed her phone

"Reno, wrong sister, and stop trying to pick up Elena anyway, I'm engaged to Relena so it's like hitting on your sister… Not even Rude's biggest bomb would burn me, now hang up and stop trying to call her."

* * *

_ImVen: To thous of you wondering Hai is Chinese for sea just as Kai is for Japanese. So like Square Enix I just added the 'ri' to make it a name."_

_Kairi: So my mom and I have the same name?_

_ImVen: In two langues, yeah._

_Relena: Until next time._


	14. Chapter 14

_ImVen: another Forsaken shall be revealed in this chapter._

_Xion: 'Fun'_

_ImVen: She's meeting you._

_Xion: Why!?_

_Shiki: ImVen only owns the plot and most of the Soulless._

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

Xion sat in her room in Even's house. She liked how Even had decorated the room before she had gotten there. The walls were covered in posters with rock bands and one had a man with a light brown mullet, he was warring a ripped black T-shirt, ripped blue jeans and he held in his hands a very recognizable Sitar, even though Xion had known him as Demyx the poster called him Myde. She had called for Kairi to check up on Riku (Xion didn't plan on going to see him herself until she felt she could trust Aerith again). She heard a dark corridor open, she gave a quick look saw only the face and said,

"Hey Shiki."

"I'm not Shiki."

Xion gave a closer look and realized that the girl, although looked like Shiki, was in fact not. She had black hair and blue eyes, other wise they could have been twins, or at least if they hadn't been Soulless.

"My name is Eri, I'm the Soulless version of, well you. I was created to replace Shiki but she and I became best friends, then I was ordered to destroy Rhyme, but she and Beat were already partners and…I fell in love with him, so I couldn't kill his sister without killing him. Finally orders were sent out to eliminate me, but the Forsaken helped me."

"Well I know you're not here just to compare our lives."

"You're right, I'm here to see if perhaps you and I could do the same thing Beat and Riku did, make a mental link."

"Well it's worth a shot."

Eri looked at Xion in the eyes, Xion returned the gaze. After a short time a tiny black beam connected Xion and Eri's foreheads.

_Can you hear me?_

"Yeah."

"Xion, I didn't say it out loud."

_You sure?_

Eri giggled

_Well if you ever need help, just yell in your head._

Xion nodded. Eri waved goodbye as she walked into a dark corridor. The door to Xion's room opened and Kairi walked in.

"You called?"

* * *

ImVen: I have nothing funny to say for this one.


	15. Chapter 15

_ImVen: More fun for Riku._

_Riku: 'Awesome'_

_ImVen: You will no longer be bed ridden._

* * *

**Chapter XV**

Riku had a very strange dream after Aerith gave him some of her 'special' tea.

_A graying, black haired man bowed in front of the shadow man._

"_Hojo!? I thought I would never see your face again after your last failure."_

_In a high pitched voice Hojo responded,_

"_You've seen me a number of times. I've been inside of Weiss, controlling him from before I had him kill his wife and daughter."_

"_So why aren't you in Weiss now?"_

"_I lost control of him after I killed his son."_

_The Shadow man smiled._

"_So, Riku is dead, only five more Keybladers to destroy before I fight Sora."_

_Weiss stood in Twilight Town. Years ago Hojo had lost control of him just long enough for him to hide his daughter in this world._

'_She's the only family I have left besides Nero. I will not let any harm come to her.'_

Riku woke up as Aerith walked in.

"Never will I let you give me tea again."

Aerith gave a sweet smile.

"Don't worry,"

She handed him three jars.

"Use these until the scars are gone to make sure that the muscles are fully healed."

Riku nodded and slowly walked out of the bed, he was sore for being bed ridden for so long.

* * *

Riku: So my sister is in Twilight Town.

ImVen: Yep, and the first reader to tell me who it is I will let choose who the main Villain is (I honestly don't know who it should be, but I do know some people it's not 'ie Xehanort, Hojo, Weiss...')

Xion: Have fun! 'til next time.


	16. Chapter 16

****ImVen: Another chapter that seems to have no point in the story, but trust me it does.

Yuna: The Nobody 0 my recognize part of this chapter as the good ending to my game. :P

Paine: ImVen owns nothing except the plot and most of the Soulless.

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

A red brown haired man in a heavy yellow brown coat and yellow reading glasses walked into Market Street on Radiant Gardens, next to him stood his brother, a white haired man with a purple and gold helmet shaped like a dragons head and purple and gold armor.

"Luneth it's good to be in Radiant Gardens again; isn't it?" The coated man asked

"Arc, I just want to go back to Sasune to see Aria." Luneth replied.

"I'm sure Ingus and Sara would like to see us too."

"UNCLE ARC!"

A tiny woman with brown hair, a white t-shirt, blue skirt and a light blue legging on her left leg flew into his head.

"YUNIE!" another tiny woman flew up to the first one, the new one was blond with a blue headband, a yellow tank top and an orange skirt.

"They're landing soon!" the new arrival said.

"Uncle Arc, turn us back to normal!"

"Yuna?"

"YES, NOW TURN US BACK!"

A third tiny woman floated up, this one had gray hair and wore all black. Arc sighed,

"Fine, if you want to be normal sized ag…"

"YES!" Yuna yelled.

"Alright."

Arc grabbed his bag and started looking through it.

"Here we go… let's see… page number… go to page… this is it."

Four white and three black spheres spun around Arc, he razed his arms and the spheres flew away. A flash of light enveloped the women. When the light faded the women were no longer tiny but normal height and no longer floating.

"Yunie, they'll be here soon."

"Right, thanks uncle Arc, by uncle Luneth!"

"Those girls will never grow up."

"You said it."

* * *

Tidus walked off the ramp of the Gummi ship, he heard the sound of someone running. He turned to see who it was when a girl jumped into his arms.

"Yuna?!"

"Tidus!"

She kissed him and someone cleared their throat,

"Ha, you with a woman, quit dreaming." Jecht taunted

"Leave him alone Jecht, or he'll cry." Auron added

"Yell Yuna, what do you have to say for yourself?" Braska asked

"Daddy!" Yuna bowed.

Braska laughed as he walked out of the hanger, Jecht and Auron followed.

"Yuna, have you seen Lu?" Wakka asked when he got to the bottom of the ramp.

"Not since we left Spira, sorry."

"It's ok, ya."

Rikku waved at Tidus and Wakka "We're together again!"

* * *

ImVen: Rikku, what are you on, and where can I get it?

Rikku: Bod, Oihy'm sus.

Paine: Stop lying Rikku.

Yuna: She's not on anything, Sorry.

Rikku: That you know of; 'til next time.


	17. Chapter 17

ImVen: More fun for Xion. The Nobody 0 guessed who Riku's sister is and chose that the main villain shall be an OC named Yamiro.

Xion: I don't like it when you say 'fun'

ImVen: You will this time, plus you and the readers will meet Riku's sister.

Riku: Finally, ImVen only owns the plot and most of the Soulless.

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

After about a month of doing missions for the WRO and looking for the two missing Keyblade masters, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Xion met with Reeve.

"You four have been working harder then any of the other members. You deserve a vacation."

"A vacation doesn't sound that bad." Xion said.

"How about a week off?" Reeve asked.

All four keybladers agreed.

"You three go to the islands, I have a little more work to do before I go on vacation." Riku said after they tought Xion how to travel using the Keyblade portals.

"No Riku, I'll go with you. We don't want a repeat of last time." Xion said defiantly.

Riku sighed "Fine, Sora, Kairi, see you at the islands."

"Be careful you two." Kairi said before she and Sora left.

Riku and Xion walked through Twilight Town until they made it to the Sandlot.

"I don't care if you're a god, you will have to go through me to talk with Fuu." a tall teen with blond hair a black beanie, a sleeveless, white, trench coat, blue jeans and a black beater said to none other then Weiss.

Riku walked between the two of them.

"Father, you're here to talk with my sister too?"

A gunblade cut the air, one of Weiss' katana's and Way to Dawn blocked the blade.

"Seifer!" a silver haired, crimson eyed, girl in a blue tank top, and kakie pants yelled angerly.

"Sorry Fuu, but they're outsiders and they've ticked me off."

A foot came out of nowhere kicking Seifer in the head, knocking him out.

"and you ticked me off." Xion said, foot still in the air.

Fuu ran up and gave Riku a bear hug

"Brother!"

She let go and looked at Weiss with a murderous glare.

Weiss looked down "I should tell you both the full story."

He then looked at Xion who was sitting on Seifer's back.

"I know the basic story, Riku told me."

Weiss told the complete story from when he had joined the elite military unit known as SOLDIER to the events following the fight with Riku on Shibuya.

"So it was all this man named Hojo?" Riku asked

"Not the part when I brought Fuu here, Hojo thinks he killed her when he killed your mother."

"Get off me!" Seifer growled

"What do you say?" Xion asked

"NOW!"

Xion knocked Seifer out again.

"Uncle?" Fuu asked

"Nero? He's my second in comaned in Deepground."

"Did you ever meet Cloud, Sephiroth, or Genesis?"

"I never met Cloud but I did meet his partner, Zack I think; and all SOLDIER's met the three heros."

"Three?"

"Sephiroth, the One Winged Angel; Genesis, the Scarlet Crusaider; and Angle, the Gaurdian. The last I heard Genesis killed Angle, Zack killed Genesis and Sephiroth killed Zack."

"That explains why Cloud wants to kill Sephiroth, and Genesis is alive, he too wants to kill Sephiroth."

Riku looked at Xion "Let's go, we need to start our vacation.

After they left Fuu checked on Seifer and Weiss left using a dark corridor.

* * *

Xion: I knocked Seifer out just by kicking him.

ImVen: Told you you'd have fun.

Riku: Maybe too much.

Xion: Until next time.


	18. Chapter 18

_ImVen: Thanks everyone who has favorited and/or followed this story. I was planing on having funny dialog here and at the end but it wouldn't save. I own only the plot and_ **MOST**_ of the Soulless_

* * *

**Chapter XVIII**

By the time Riku and Xion got to the Islands the sun had already set. Sora and Kairi were waiting for them.

"Xion, I've talked with my adopted-parents, you can stay with us, my friend Selphie will be with us as well." Kairi said with a grin.

"Sora, how did Aero take your father being alive?" Riku asked.

"Apparently, he and my mother never actually got married, she told him the entire story." Sora answered.

"Riku, are you going to tell your Aunt and Uncle about today's events?" Xion asked.

Riku shrugged.

"Well, see you three tomorrow." Riku said.

Riku walked to his house, Sora to his and Xion followed Kairi to hers.

* * *

"OH MY GUARDIANS!" Selphie yelled. "You weren't kidding when you said she looked like you."

They were in Kairi's room, she had let Xion borrow some sleepwear, clothes, and a swim suit.

"There is a good reason for that…" Kairi having told Xion that Selphie knew about the Keyblade and other worlds, Xion told her entire story.

Selphie giggled "So Riku finally has a girlfriend, now we can lose his stalkers when we go to the beach."

The three girls laughed.

"Stalkers?"

"Yeah, a lot of girls from school, and since he turned eighteen, some of their moms."

"Some of their moms?" Xion could barely contain her laugher.

After several hours of talking and laughing the girls fell asleep. Xion had a very peculiar dream.

_A girl with long silver hair and blue eyes, drew a moon light looking arrow on a matching bow, she loosed the arrow. It flew strait at a shadow man. The arrow stopped dead in the air. A boy with short black hair and turquoise eyes drew a shimmering black blade and charged the shadow man, he too stopped in his tracks. _

"_Yamiro!" a familiar voice said._

_Riku walked into view, only he was taller and his eyes were closed, a scar crossed over his eyelids and the bridge of his nose._

'_He's blind!' _

_Riku summoned Way to Dawn. The shadow man, Yamiro, summoned a scythe with a bat wing blade and a demon eye where the blade meet the staff._

_Riku and Yamiro rushed each other, blades clashed._

"_Dad!" the girl yelled_

_Yamiro's Scythe was about to enter Riku's back._

"NOOO!" Xion jumped up and summoned Road to Redemption.

When Xion came back to her senses, she realized she was pining Selphie to the wall with her Keyblade pointed at her throat.

"Sorry." Xion lowered her head and dismissed her weapon.

"No problem, my boyfriend has fighting dreams all the time."

Kairi walked into the room "Breakfast is ready."

Over waffles, eggs, bacon, and French toast, Xion told the other two girls about her dream.

"This shadow man, Yamiro, I had a dream about him too, but…" Kairi told Xion the dream she had before the attack on the Islands.

Selphie looked at Xion "You said that the girl called Riku 'Dad?"

Xion nodded

"So you saw the future."

"I hope that wasn't his death." Xion said more to herself then the other two.

"Xion, we know Riku, it would take more a scythe blade to the back." Selphie grind optimistically

"Two katana blades to the back almost killed him." Xion replied gloomily

"Well," Kairi started "don't try to prevent it."

"Huh?"

"Trying to prevent the future often makes the situation happen, so you trying to stop Riku's death may make it happen."

"But if I don't it may happen any way."

"We'll all die, some more often then others." Kairi winked at Xion. "Now get in your swim suit and go to the beach, Selphie and I will get the boys."

* * *

_ImVen: Xion did see the future, is it Riku's death? I don't know yet but it's not going to be in this story; yes I'm planing a sequel. 'til next time._


	19. Chapter 19

ImVen: Sorry it's taken so long. In this chapter I get a nose bleed.

Xion: What?

ImVen: You'll see, Riku gets one too.

Riku: Why me?

ImVen: I own nothing but the plot and **_MOST_** of the Soulless.

* * *

**Chapter XIX**

Xion stood on the beach waiting for her friends. She wore a black bikini that matched her hair. She looked at the people on the beach, there were a lot of girls tanning, some were playing Volleyball, many of the boys were trying to show off their muscles or play Volleyball with the girls, very few were in the water. Xion felt someone hug her from behind. Instinct kicked in, Xion elbowed the person in the gut, stepped on their foot, back fisted them in the nose, then punched them in the groin. When she turned she saw a familiar sand blond boy in black, white, and gray swim trunks, holding his tender spot.

"Roxas!?"

Roxas inched away from her.

"Good job Xion, I don't think I could have used S.I.N.G as well as you did." another familiar person said.

Xion looked and saw a light blond girl in a white bikini.

"Nominé!?"

The girl nodded then knelt down to help Roxas who had been able to inch to her feet.

"I told you Roxie, don't hug HER from behind, she's almost my total opposite."

"How are you two here? I thought you fused back with Sora and Kairi."

"We did, but we can form in three worlds as far as we know."

"What three?"

Roxas got back up.

"Here, Twilight Town, and Radiant Gardens." The boy said in an octave higher then it should have been.

"Sorry Roxas, but you, of all people…"

"XION!" Selphie, in an light orange bikini, ran up to Xion, a blond boy with blue eyes and a tattoo next to his left one in blue and white trunks.

"Xion this is my boyfriend Zell, Zell this is Riku's girlfriend Xion. Hi Roxas. Hi Nominé."

"Hay there" Zell said sticking his hand out.

From his voice Xion guessed that his personality and hyper activity was a match to Selphie's. Before Xion could say anything she saw Kairi in her pink bikini with red cherry blossom décor, leading Sora, in blue trunks, and Riku, in black and purple trunks, to the beach. Xion saw behind them a small group of girls, some older then others.

_His stalkers_

Xion smiled at Riku who smiled back. When he got close he put his hands around her waist. He gave her a kiss,

"For the lost time after the 'accident." he said before there was an enormous groan as maybe a hundred girls walked away dispirited.

"Did you do that just to get rid of them?" Xion asked after getting over the shock of there being so many.

"That was a small reason." Riku responded.

"Bla bla bla, let's hit the surf already." Zell said impatiently.

Everyone nodded their heads. Nominé and Selphie stayed on the beach with tanning mirrors, Zell and Roxas grabbed surfboards, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Xion started playing Volleyball; they played three games, Xion and Riku vs. Sora and Kairi, Xion and Riku won, Sora and Xion vs. Riku and Kairi, Riku and Kairi won, and finally Xion and Kairi vs. Sora and Riku, Xion and Kairi won. By the time the sun started to set Nominé was brown, Selphie was a tad tanner, Roxas and Zell were speaking in the surfer/skater language, and the other four were exhausted. Xion looked like just another islander now. They went to the small island that Selphie, Kairi, Sora, and Riku used to play on when they were younger. About half way they saw a figure sitting on the Poupu tree's bent trunk. Xion and Kairi glanced at each other from different boats, they nodded and jumped into the water, swimming to the smallest island. Sora and Riku looked with shock as the girls swam away, but they continued to row the boats to the dock they had built when they were younger.

Xion and Kairi climbed the latter at the front of the tiny island. On the tree was a woman with blue hair, a black, skin tight, sleeveless shirt, white sleeves (not connecting to her shirt.) black short tights, an open skirt, knee high black stockings, silver and black armor boots, and the Mark of Mastery on her chest attached by two pink straps. In her right hand, which she was looking at, was a blue stainless glass star. Everyone who had been on the boats walked across the bridge making the woman look up, she saw Xion and Kairi and jumped, she looked behind her and saw the rest of them. She got off the tree, ran and hugged Roxas.

"Ven! It's so good to see you." the blue haired woman said.

"Who's Ven?" Roxas asked.

"Wha… oh, you… you just look like a friend of mine."

"It's been about fourteen years, and I don't think you told us your name last time." Riku said to her.

Sora nodded. Kairi's hand went to her necklace, which she hadn't taken off,

"I met you on Radiant Gardens." Kairi said.

The woman looked at the three of them and nodded

"My name is Aqua, I too was a Keyblade master."

"Was?" Kairi asked

"I sacrificed my keyblade to save a friend," Aqua continued her story, starting from when she met her friend Ven to when she left the realm of darkness.

"How did you know I would fall into darkness?"

Aqua shrugged.

"You reminded me of Terra, and since he… you know."

Riku nodded "You said you were told our story, but I'm guessing you didn't know I too was possessed by pure darkness, but I've learned who to embrace darkness while staying me."

"How?"

"By holding onto his greatest light as he lets the darkness enter." Xion answered "I too can do this; we are masters and we use darkness."

"Who granted you the rank Master? No offence."

"None taken, Master Yen Sid gave us the title, he said we needed a new type of power, I call it Dawn, Light and Darkness as one." Riku told Aqua.

"Dawn… could…could it save Terra?"

"Only if we can get him to embrace the strongest light in his heart."

"What light is it you use?"

"The strongest, love." Riku and Xion said together grabbing each others hand.

Roxas huffed "Looks like our summer vacation is over."

"Well, my parents were going to go to Sasune tomorrow, I'm sure they will be willing to take us to Twilight Town."

Riku nodded "That way you three can come with us."

Zell and Selphie cheered.

" Well I guess we should return." Nominé said.

A gold glow surrounded her, a blue one around Roxas, but the lights faded and the two of them where still there.

"What?"

"We're still in our own bodies!"

"We'll have to asked Yen Sid."

The nine walked to the boats and whet to the main island.

* * *

ImVen: (Nose bleeding.)

Kairi: What's wrong with him?

Xion: Besides EVERYTHING?

Kairi: Yeah.

Riku: Xion...Bikini. (Nose bleeding.)

Xion: That. Until next time.


	20. Chapter 20

ImVen: Time to bring back my favorite Final Fantasy character.

Riku: Who?

ImVen: He has black hair, knows your dad and is in this chapter.

Riku: That does NOT help.

Aqua: ImVen owns nothing except the plot and MOST of the Soulless.

* * *

**Chapter XX**

Aqua checked out of the hotel, the teenagers had offered for her to stay with one of them, but she didn't want to intrude, so they had payed for the room for her. As she walked away from the reception desk she heard a familiar voice,

"Thanks, I'll be coming back here just for you."

Aqua turned to see a man in a blue wool sleeveless shirt with black shoulder guards, a blue pair of pant, black combat boots, and spicky, black hair.

"Zack Fair! Are you flirting with another girl?"

"Aqua! I'm not flirting, I'm just being nice."

Aqua and Zack walked out of the building only to be surrounded by the ghostlike Soulless.

"Zack, I can't summon the keyblade any more, I can't fight."

A sword hilt fell into her hand,

"I can't take your blade, you'll be defence…"

Aqua saw the large sword in Zack's other hand. She took the blade and took her fighting stance.

"Embrace your dreams, and…whatever happens, protect your honor…as SOLDIER!" Zack yelled as he charged the fiends.

Aqua rushed the opposite side.

Unable to reunite with Sora, Roxas stayed with him, the two boys looked out the window. Ingus had gone to finish the last touches on the Gummi.

"Okay boys, we it's time to go get everyone." Sora's mother Sara said.

The three of them walked out of the house when Heartless and Soulless surrounded them. Both Sora and Roxas summoned their Oathkeepers and Oblivions. Sara razed her arms letting the jewels on her bracelets jingle, the jewels glew unleashing a blast of light. Sora and Roxas rushed opposite groups.

Nominé had stayed with the other three teen girls. They started leaving to go to the Gummi hanger. As they stepped out of the door Heartless and Soulless attacked. Xion and Kairi summoned their keyblades, Selphie pulled out a whip, and Nominé opened up her sketchbook.

"The hanger is this way, I'll lead Selphie, Nominé take up the middle, Xion cover the rear."

Kairi charged one group of creatures as the rest of the girls followed.

Zell heard the girls fighting their way through the strange monsters. He put on his special fighting gloves and ran out the house, punching and kicking his way through to join them.

Riku lay on his bed on the second floor of his aunt and uncle's house. He heard a woman scream. Riku jumped up, looked out his window and saw Soulless attacking his aunt. He opened his window and called forth Way to Dawn as he dove out of it destroying one of the fiends.

"Aunt Yuki, get inside. I'll take care of these."

Riku's aunt nodded and did as she was told. Riku stormed the Soulless' ranks.

All the heroes arrived to find Ingus in red and gold armor with a helmet shaped like an onion. Seeing the Soulless following everyone Ingus cast a spell that not even Aqua had seen before, it looked like small fire tornados that engulfed many of the Soulless, however more took their places.

"If I'm going to die again, I'll die fighting!" Xion yelled running at the ghostlike creatures.

Riku jumped and tackled her as assault rifles began firing. When the gunfire stopped Riku (still on top of Xion) looked up to see Weiss' army following a man in a black version of the soldiers uniform, he had a pair off mechanical wings on his back, long, black, shaggy hair, and metal covering his mouth.

"Riku, what's poking my back?" Xion asked making him blush.

"Nephew, I came here to save you from the Soulless invasion, not watch you have sex." This made Riku and Xion as red as Ingus' armor.

Riku stood and helped Xion up, both still extremely red.

"You called me 'nephew,' who are you?"

"I'm…"

"Nero the Sable." Zack said then introduced himself to everyone that didn't know him.

Nero nodded, "I was going to say Nero Tsvete. Now get going before more Soulless appear."

The heroes nodded and entered the hanger.

* * *

Riku: Tell my your favorite is not Nero.

ImVen: Mwuhahahaha! It's Zack.

Xion: Riku, I'm killing your uncle.

Riku: I'll help.

Zack: 'til next time. (Starts doing squats.)


	21. Chapter 21

ImVen: Sorry, short chapter

Yen Sid: ImVen only owns the plot and MOST of the Soulless.

* * *

**Chapter XXI**

Roxas was surprised to see Xion standing up to all the teasing hitting her and Riku. Back in the organization Xion would have hid. But now she was taking it and throwing insults back. After a short time Xion got tired of being teased, so she knocked Zell out.

"Damn, Zell has a hard head." Xion said massaging her foot.

"It's hollow too, just like Sora's." Riku mocked

"Hey!" Roxas yelled insulted

"Roxie, you're smarter then Sora." Nominé said trying to sooth him

"That's true." Kairi added

"Stop making fun of me." Sora laughed.

"If you think Sora's head is hollow, you should meet Ingus' brother Luneth." Sara said.

After about an hour the four keybladers and Aqua were in the Gummi's kitchen area. Sora had started teasing Riku again so Riku put him in a headlock. Kairi started out laughing at Sora then started trying to separate them. Aqua started to smirk.

"What is it?" Xion asked

"It's just, the three of them remind me of me and my friends. Sora's like my friend Ven, Kairi's like me, and Riku…" a tear started down Aqua's face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's all my fault."

By now Riku had let go of Sora. Sora, Kairi and Riku were watching Aqua.

"I tried to save Terra, but everything that has happened since was because of that. I should have let both of us get trapped in the Realm of Darkness. I would still be able to use the Keyblade and there would be no Heartless or Nobodies."

"Thank you for saving Terra." Xion said angrily "If you hadn't I would not exist."

Aqua's eyes were red as she looked at Xion.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Riku said "if you hadn't saved Terra, all this would still have happened."

"Wha?"

"It may have been a day or two later then original, and you probably would have been killed by Terranort, but everything would have happened anyway."

Everyone looked at Riku.

"Why…"

"I know how the powers of Darkness work, he would have left the Realm of Darkness and continued to run rampant."

Zack walked in.

"Yo, we're at The Mysterious Tower." He looked at Aqua. "You Okay?"

Aqua nodded.

As everyone (including Zack and the Nobodies) walked into Yen Sid's study, the small mouse king jumped up and gave Aqua a hug.

"It's good to see ya."

"It's good to see you too Mickey."

"Master Yen Sid," Sora started "when we were on the Islands we let Roxas and Nominé exist, however…"

"They cannot remerge with you." Yen Sid finished.

Sora nodded.

"Roxas, Nominé, please step forward."

The Nobodies did so. Yen Sid looked at the two of them intensely.

"Interesting. They seem to have formed hearts of their own." He looked harder at Roxas "He seems to have two hearts, one his own, one older then you Sora, but younger then you Aqua. It seems to be the heart of our dear friend who has been sleeping for these fourteen years."

"Is that why he looks like Ven?" Aqua asked

Yen Sid nodded.

"I believe it is time to awaken him, however Xehanort has called for a parlay to discuss when the final battle shall be."

"I'll go to Xehanort." Aqua volunteered.

"No, you are the only one who knows where young Ventes is. Mickey, Riku, Xion you will go to Xehanort. Aqua you will take Sora, Roxas and Kairi; Ingus, Sara, will you please take these four to Radiant Gardens."

"Yes master." All the keybladers, Roxas and Aqua said.

* * *

ImVen: Roxas and Nominé are real!

Roxas&Nominé: YES! Finally!

Sara: Until next time


	22. Chapter 22

ImVen: Sorry for another short chapter, but even-though this one is short there is a huge part of the plot.

Kairi: Do Sora and I find out who our Soulless' are?

Xion: Isn't it obvious? It's mmmm

Riku: It is obvious, but we can't tell them who it is.

Naminé: Right! ImVen only owns the plot and **MOST** of the Soulless.

* * *

**Chapter XXII**

Ansem, Seeker of darkness walked through the dark castle he had once used on Radiant Gardens. He walked until he found the witch Maleficent.

"Maleficent, Lord Yamiro has decided that we shall fight the seven chosen keybladers on the autumn equinox, that is when you must strike."

"You don't tell me what to do."

A dark portal opened and a tall shadowy, yellow eyed man walked out.

"Lord Yamiro?!"

"Maleficent, you shall attack on the autumn equinox as the thirteen Seekers of Darkness battle the seven lights. This shall be the Fall of Darkness!"

After Yamiro and Ansem left Maleficent called her lieutenants. The first to arrive was Pete of coarse, he had been in the room next door, the second was a tall, broad, top bald man who's hair on the sides and back was long and black, he had gold eyes, and a fur robe.

"Welcome Shan Yu."

Shan Yu just grunted.

Next was Hades, after him was a thin woman who was an octopus from the waist down.

"Morgana."

Then came a tall muscular man in a red shirt and black tights, he had black hair and blue eyes.

"Gaston."

Another tall muscular man came, only he had graying brown hair.

"Clayton."

A thin beautiful woman.

"Ravenna."

A tall elderly woman.

"Tremaine."

Jafar entered in his human form. A short, big headed woman with heart shaped hair.

"Raisie."

A man with a crab claw and leg, and a head shaped like an octopus.

"Davy Jones."

Then walked in Captain Hook and finally the bag of bugs himself, Oogie Boogie.

"My friends," Maleficent started "The time for our attack shall come soon. We shall strike on the autumn equinox."

"Why so long. I want the coliseum torn down now!" Hades demanded.

Many of the others gathered agreed with him.

"An equinox is a day when light and dark are in balance, in autumn, darkness gains power, so we can strike when darkness starts gaining power, or on the winter solstice when darkness is at its greatest."

"Fall!" Everyone voted.

"Excellent, now you all know what world you shall attack?"

"I'm attacking Disney Town." Pete answered enthusiastically

"Land of Dragons." Shan Yu

"Olympic Coliseum." Hades

"Atlantica." Morgana

"Beast's Castle!" Gaston growled.

"Deep Jungle." Clayton said coolly.

"Dwarf Woodlands." Ravenna.

"Castle of Dreams." Tremaine

"Agrabah." Jafar

"Wonderland." Raisie.

"Port Royal." Davy Jones.

"Neverland." Hook

"Halloween Town." Oogie.

"And I shall attack Enchanted Dominion."

A tall silver haired man with green-blue eyes and cat like pupils walked in.

"Lord Yamiro orders that I lead an attack here, on Radiant Gardens."

"Sephiroth? Welcome to the League of Darkness." Maleficent said truly surprised.

"Hump."

"Now go, prepare. Our time of triumph is at hand!"

Hades put his hand up.

"What's going to stop those keyblade brats from stopping us?"

The others started to ask the same question.

"They shall be busy fighting Xehanort and his Seekers of Darkness." Sephiroth answered with a sly grin.

* * *

ImVen: Sorry of using the title in this chapter, but seriously Fall of Darkness can be taken two ways.

Sora: So, as we have an epic show down with thirteen 'Heroes' of darkness, fifteen more will attack other worlds?

Riku: Not a bad stratagem.

Xion: Aw, Riku has a man crush on Yamiro.

Roxas: Look who's talking.

ImVen: Roxas, don't die before the next chapter or this story comes to a skidding crash.

Kairi: Until next time


	23. Chapter 23

ImVen: Here's chapter 23 hope you enjoy.

Aqua: Aren't you forgetting some'one'?

ImVen: No. I don't think so.

Aqua: Huh... ImVen only owns MOST of the Soulless and the plot of this story.

* * *

**Chapter XXIII**

Sora was uncomfortable looking up at Castle Oblivion.

"Um, you sure your friend is here? Between Sora, Riku and Xion the castle has been searched top to bottom." Roxas said to Aqua.

"Only top to bottom?" Aqua asked before walking AROUND the castle.

Sora, Roxas and Kairi followed her. Aqua stopped in front of a door that was magically locked.

"No one has opened it." Aqua said.

"Opened what?" Kairi asked looking at the door.

"The door to the secret basement. Roxas why don't you open it with one of your keyblades."

Roxas nodded and summoned Oathkeeper. He pointed it at the door and a beam of light shot out, unlocking the it. Aqua thanked Roxas and walked down the flight of stairs behind the door. Again everyone else followed. They entered a pure white room with multiple Mark of Masteries flouting around it. In the center was a throne, Sora, Kairi and Roxas could not see who was in it because they were facing the back. They walked around to the front only to see a guy who looked almost exactly like Roxas, only the left half of his vest was black, he had armor on his left shoulder, and armor boots.

"So… this is Ven." Roxas said. "I do look like him."

Aqua nodded and looked at Ven's motionless form.

"You're safe now Ven."

A glowing sphere floated out of Roxas' chest and slowly moved into Ven's. Ven's eyes fluttered. He looked up at the four in front of him. Ven unleashed a blast of light throwing the other four away from him, he summoned his reverse grip keyblade and blocked an attack from behind him. His attacker had a keyblade shaped like broken cogs, he wore armor made from darkness, and his face looked like Sora's only angry, with black hair and golden eyes. Ven and the new villain battled as the others recovered from the blast.

"Vanitas!" Aqua gasped.

Sora and Roxas summoned their keyblades and rushed to Ven's side. With three keyblade masters (and five keyblades) against him, Vanitas opened a dark portal and left. Aqua and Kairi walked up to the three boys.

"Aqua!" Ven jumped up and gave Aqua a bear hug.

"Ven! It's good to see you awake again. I want you to meet part of the new generation of keybladers."

Ven met Kairi, and officially met Sora and Roxas.

"So, time to see Yen Sid again?" Ven asked.

* * *

Ven: Who are You?

ImVen: ImVen.

Ven: No, I'm Ven, who are you?

Aqua: Ven, his name is ImVen.

Ven: Oh!

Roxas: 'til next time.


	24. Chapter 24

****ImVen: This was originally part of chapter XXIII, but I deleted that version on accident and so you got this as number XXIV.

* * *

**Chapter XXIV**

Riku, Xion and Mickey stood on a small asteroid. No one was there to meet them.

"Think it's a trap?" Xion asked looking at Riku, true fear in her eyes.

Riku shook his head as three dark corridors opened and three men in black organization coats walked out. The one that stood in front of Riku as dark skinned with orange eyes, his long white hair was spiked over his ears and at the top of his head; the one in front of Xion was lighter skinned with the same color eyes, his hair was gray and slightly spiked back, it was not as long as the first mans but was still to the bottom of his shoulder blades; the third man, standing in front of Mickey, had silver hair down to the base of his neck, it was parted to the sides with spikes in the middle, his eyes were yellow and his skin was a shade between the first two.

"Ansem." Riku called the one in front of him.

"Pawn." Ansem replied.

"Xemnas." Xion growled.

"Puppet." Xemnas answered.

"She's not a puppet!" Riku snapped.

"That's right, let your anger consume you." Ansem smiled.

Riku looked at Xion and calmed down.

"Terra?" Mickey asked the man in front of him.

The man shook his head. "Terra is gone, I am Terranort."

"So when does your master plan to have his final battle?" Riku asked bluntly, still irritated at Xemnas.

"Straight to the point; that is why Terra chose you as his successor. The Autumn Equinox, that is when Xehanort plans to have our victory."

The three Seekers of Darkness turned to leave.

"Terra, Aqua is worried about you." Riku said.

Terranort stopped but the other two were already gone. Riku closed his eyes and saw two auras fighting. One was white with grey around it and black around that, Riku knew that was Xehanort's aura, the other was gold with a black outline.

"Terra embrace your greatest light, whether it's your friendship with Ven or…"

"Aqua. Aqua is my greatest light. Aqua I love…" Terranort's hair turned brown his eyes turned blue. Xehanort's aura surrounded him and walked away turning into Terranort as Terra jumped and rolled to the three heroes. Terranort entered a dark corridor as Terra stood.

"Don't tell Aqua or I'll kill you." Terra said to Riku who smirked.

Riku, Xion, Mickey, and Terra walked into Yen Sid's office. A streak of blond rushed through the air and tackled Terra.

"Damn it Ven." Terra said standing up and getting the younger one into a headlock.

Ven broke free and Terra was face-to-face with Aqua. He rubbed his head.

"Aqua," he gulped "I'm sor.."

He stopped as Aqua's lips met his. His eyes widened then he closed them and put his hands on the back of Aqua's head. Yen Sid cleared his throat and they broke apart.

"So, you forgave?"

Aqua gave sweet smile. "Not yet."

Riku, Xion, and Mickey told everyone about the meeting they the just left.

Yen Sid looked at Terra. "Who are the Seekers of Darkness?"

"Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Braig, Isa, Terranort, Young Xehanort, Xehanort's Soulless X, a guy named Rould, Xehanort's niece Yami Nohaha,"

Riku looked at Terra shocked as he continued.

"a man named Kage Sakka,"

This time Kairi was shocked.

"a man named Shi, and Vanitas."

Yen Sid looked at Kairi and asked her "You know one of the people he said?"

Kairi nodded "Kage Sakka was a friend of my mother."

Yen Sid then looked at Riku. "And you?"

"Yami Nohaha. She's my mother."

Everyone except Xion stared at him.

"You don't have to fight her." Xion said. "I will if I must but…"

Everyone started yelling and screaming until Yen Sid clapped his hands.

"I have chosen the seven to battle Xehanort. Terra, you shall lead Ven, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, and Kairi in battle."

"W…why me? Why not Mickey?"

"A spy has told me that Maleficent is planning on attacking fifteen different worlds while you battle Xehanort. One of those worlds is Disney Town, Mickey must stay to protect his people."

"But still, why me?"

"You have fought Xehanort and won already, only you can lead the battle against him."

Terra stood taller. "I'm ready."

"Now I believe you still have four days of vacation left."

* * *

Ven: Terra, Terra, Terra!

Terra: Shut up Ven!

Aqua: Calm down 'honey'.

Terra: O_o

Riku: 'til next time.


	25. Chapter 25

ImVen: Estuans interius, Ira vehementi, Sors immanis, Et innanis, Veni veni venias, Ne me mori facias.

Xion: What are you singing?

ImVen: Burning inside, with violent anger, Fate-monstrous, and empty, come come O come, do not let me die.

Xion: That's a long title.

Sephiroth: The title is One Winged Angel. It's my theme.

Xion: and it's called that why?

ImVen: Because his name is Latin for One Winged Angel.

Xion: and you were singing it why?

ImVen: On with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter XXV**

"It's good to be home." Zack cheered as they landed in Radiant Gardens.

"You're from here?" Selphie asked gaping at the large town.

"One of the moons, but yeah."

Zack drew his sword as someone broke through one of the walls. He recognized the man who came in. After the man broke through the wall two more men came through, fighting each other. Zack ran to the man on the ground.

"Cloud!? Are you alright buddy?"

"Fine Zack, help Genesis fight Sephiroth." Cloud stood and took a fighting stance.

Zack stood ready. Genesis jumped back and Cloud and Zack charged Sephiroth together.

"Fair, I thought I killed you."

"You can't kill a hero that easily; you should know Sephiroth, you _were_ a hero once."

The men battled until they were on the wall of the city and their blades were stuck in a stalemate.

"Hump, you've improved Fair, and I'm sorry I have to leave now."

A flash of light and black feathers surrounded Sephiroth as he vanished.

"Cloud! Where are you?" A familiar woman's voice called

"Tifa up here!"

Zack saw one of his oldest friends followed by…

"Aerith!" Zack called as her hugged the brunet in pink.

"Z…Zack?" tears started to form in Aerith's eyes.

"I missed you so much."

"I thought you were dead."

"I almost was."

Tifa put a hand on Zack's shoulder "Sorry to brake up the reunion, but we need to report back to HQ."

"Follow me." Aerith said pulling Zack along hand in hand.

* * *

Lea laughed when he held both Roxas and Ven in headlocks.

"Good to see you both."

"Lea, let go." the twin looking boys said in unison.

_I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you._

Lea grabbed his phone, letting go of them both.

"Hey, Relana?"

"You know how only two Turks are aloud to be off at a time?"

"Yeah."

"Well Elana's usual date, Tseng has to work."

"That sucks"

"So no Reno?"

"Of coarse no Reno"

"Can you find some one to be her date?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Lea hung up.

"Ven, do you have a date for my and Relana's wedding?"

"No? Why?"

"Relana's twin Elana needs a date and we're trying to prevent my brother from being it."

"So you're asking me if I want to be your soon-to-be-sister-in-law's date?"

"Yeah. You're better then my brother."

"Do it Ven, you're the only one without a date."

"Shut up Terra."

"He has a point."

"Not helping your case Lea."

"It's one of the few times we'll ever see her out of a suit and tie."

"FINE." Ven growled.

"Sorry guys I have something I have to do." Riku said, giving Xion a quick kiss before disappearing.

* * *

Aqua: I still can't see Lea getting married.

Lea: What's that supposed to mean?

Aqua: Between you and my brother I thought he would get married first.

Terra: Who's your...

ImVen: It will come up in a later chapter.

Lea: Anyway, I'm getting married first, Got it memorized?

Roxas: I swear, if I hear you say that one more time, I'll kill you Lea.

Lea: It'll be a hard fight, Got it...

ImVen: Okay, 'til next time.


	26. Chapter 26

ImVen: I didn't realize I was posting this four days after the last chapter, but for some reason I felt it was time to post another chapter.

Xion: So who's having '_fun_' today?

ImVen: You, Riku, Aqua, and Terra.

Xion: '_Great_'.

Roxas: ImVen is tired of putting the disclaimer at the start of the chapters, so if you don't know already, look at previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter XXVI**

Riku had somehow been able to keep where they were going a secret from Xion. He had convinced her to wear something different. Instead of her usual t-shirt, jacket, jeans, and combat boots; she wore black low-heels, a black skirt that went down to her knees, and a dark blue blouse. Riku was in jeans that where cleaner and had less holes then what he normally wore, and a matching button-up long-sleeve shirt and a black vest over it.

"Just tell me!" Xion whined

"You'll see when we get there."

Xion was too happy about the date to pout. They were in a dark forest and walking down a rarely used path. Finally they came to a set of wrought iron gates, after the gates was a stone bridge that had a table with candles lit.

"Riku, is this…"

"Yeah, this is where we first met."

Xion giggled as Riku opened the gates and lead her to the table. He pulled the seat out for her and when she sat, he pushed it in then sat in the opposite chair. The large wooden doors on the other side of the bridge that the gates were on opened and a tall, long-pink haired man with blue eyes walked to the table, he was wearing dark blue pants, and a white frilled shirt under a pink vest.

"My name is Lumaria, I shall be serving you today." the man said in the accent that people in this world had.

"Well Marly, it's nice to see you again." Xion said with a sweet smile.

"Hello doll." Lumaria said with a grin "I shall bring out what Chef Bouche has made for you soon."

Lumaria walked away.

"I don't know if this place has good memories or bad ones." Xion said looking into Riku's eyes.

"I say they're neutral ones. Good because it's where we first met, bad because of what was said."

Xion looked down. They had both said some really mean things, but they had been enemies at the time and it had been her mission to defeat him.

"Xion, look at me," Riku said and she did. "I'm not sorry for what I said that day, and you shouldn't be either, you were sent to kill me I was sent to capture Roxas, we said what we had believed true at the time; we know better now" Riku took Xion's hand "I started to feel it then and it's stronger now. I love you Xion…" Riku grinned "_Frost_ and I always will."

Xion gave him a sly grin "Well Riku Tsvete, I didn't feel anything until I woke up in your arms in Twilight Town."

"That's because you _couldn't_ feel anything until you woke up in my arms in Twilight Town."

The two of them laughed

"I guess I would say, it began when we truly met each other on the Islands."

"The first time you woke up in my arms."

"Shut up."

They began laughing again. Lumaria walked back with two platters in his hands. He placed them down and took the lids off revealing a small tan bird covered in white sauce and sprinkled with greens on both plates.

"Lumaria, can I ask you a question?" Xion asked

"Is it a question that my wife could answer?"

"I don't know. How did you get your powers over flowers?"

"What do you mean?"

"The organization had powers over things like fire, ice, water and lightning, how did you get powers over flowers?"

"I'll ask the master if I can show you the gardens latter. I planted it all myself, gardening is a hobby of mine."

Lumaria walked away. Xion and Riku ate and had mild chit-chat before Lumaria returned.

"I'm sorry, but I can't show you the gardens tonight, maybe next time."

"It's alright, we had to leave now anyway." Riku said.

The said their goodbyes to Lumaria and walked back into the forest.

"Is this where you had to go yesterday?" Xion asked moments later.

"Yeah, I had to set this whole thing up."

Xion smiled and got closer to Riku as they walked.

"I'm glad you did."

* * *

Aqua had been looking for Terra most of the day. When she finally found him he was in a restaurant with a green haired woman in a red corset and shorts, she also had red sleeves and red armored boots. Irritated Aqua stormed in and walked up to them.

"Terra I've been looking for you all day!" She snapped.

"Sorry Aqua, but I ran into my mother and…"

"Stop lying." Aqua growled through clenched teeth.

"Hello, so you're the Aqua my son was telling me about? I guess you were right, she does have a quick temper." the woman said.

"Sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Terra Branford, seeing you know my son call me Tina, all my friends do."

Aqua looked at Terra confused, "You're named after your mother?"

Terra nodded before Tina said

"On our world if you want you child to be important or famous you name them after the more well known parent, and since our entire world knew me…"

"I understand."

Looking at Tina in a different light, Aqua began to see the similarities between her and Terra; first their blue eyes with a hidden sadness behind them, their strong, perhaps defiant facial expression, finally their well muscled bodies. Aqua looked at Tina.

"Sorry but Terra and I just started dating, and the fact that he had fallen into darkness made me think…"

"Oh I know the feeling. Giving who his father was."

A scowl covered Terra's face.

"Sore subject?" Aqua guessed.

"If you've known him for so long wouldn't you have known that?"

"We never talked about our families."

Aqua, Terra and Tina talked for awhile longer before Aqua stood.

"We have to go, we don't want to be tired at Lea's wedding tomorrow."

Terra sighed "Bye mom, see you later."

Tina just smiled as they walked away.

* * *

Ven: Ha ha, Terra's named after his mom.

Terra: Yeah, well I know who your father is.

Ven: Who?

Terra: I'm not telling.

Aqua: Stop you two before you start killing each other.

Xion: That date.

Kairi: ImVen, you broke Xion.

ImVen: Sorry Xi! 'til next time.


	27. Chapter 27

ImVen: Why do I keep posting every four days?

Naminé: Why are you asking me?

ImVen: You have powers over the mind.

Naminé: No I don't. I have powers over the heart.

Roxas: Read the last chapter...

* * *

**Chapter XXVII**

Terra groaned as Tina took pictures of him and Aqua in their dress clothes. Terra was in a dark sandstone color suit with a matching tie and black boots; Aqua was in a pale blue dress and matching heels. Kairi was helping Sora with his tie. Kairi was in a sea blue dress and white heels; Sora was in a sky blue suit and tie and shoes matching Kairi's. Roxas was in a black, white and gray suit, the vest was black and white checker and gray pants with a black shoe on his left foot and a white one on his right. Naminé was in a light vanilla dress, it being slightly darker then her usual one, and white heels, Riku was in a black suit with a violet shirt underneath, and black shoes, Xion was in a light sea blue dress and black combat boots.

"Mom stop!" Terra growled only loud enough for her to hear.

"Aww come on, I haven't seen you since you were five, this is the first time I've seen you in a suit and with a girl." the green haired woman protested.

"YOU'VE KNOWN TERRA WHEN HE WAS FIVE?" Ven, who, in a very light green suit, who just walked into the church, yelled.

"Shhh, you're in a church," Tina scolded him "and I've known him since he came out of me."

Ven looked at Tina with shock.

"Ven this is my mother, Terra Branford; mom this is my friend, Ventus." Terra introduced them.

"Call me Tina." Terra's mother said extending her hand

"Ven." the said boy said shaking her hand.

Someone walked in the church laughing. Everyone looked to see someone that, at first, they thought was Lea, but the mans hair was too long and he had red half-ring tattoos under his eyes and was in a black tux. Walking in with him was a woman with short, light blond hair and gold-brown eyes. She was in a golden wheat color dress. Tina shushed the man.

"You're in a church." She said.

"I'm glad you told me. It is the most important day of my life." The man said.

"What? You're not getting married, are you?" Ven asked.

"Nope, I'm…"

"The best-man." Riku said laughing lightly.

"Reno; shut up." The blond woman said, "So are you guys here for Lea and Relena's wedding?"

Everyone except Tina nodded.

"I'm a priestess." Tina said.

The blond looked at Ven. "You must be Ventus."

He nodded.

"I'm Elena, your date."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Ven said before giving a slight bow.

Elena smiled before looking at Reno.

"They said it was an 'Elemental' theme."

"I am. It's a… Darkness, yeah Darkness."

"That's not Darkness;" Riku said "this is." he pointed at himself.

"See Reno." Elena pointed at each of them (In order of mentioned above) "Earth, Water, another Water, Wind, Twilight, Light, Darkness, Water again, and a second Wind."

"Blah blah blah, and what element are you?"

"It's 'Golden Wheat' Reno, I'm Nature. We should get inside the hall."

Everyone followed her into the giant room. Reno stood just off the alter on the right (looking from the door) Elena stood on the same spot on the left. Everyone sat in the chairs on the right side.

After about ten minuets the hall was filled, everyone except Relena, Lea and the priest that was going to marry them was present. Lea walked in warring a suit that started as yellow at the shoulders and slowly progressed to red as it got closer to his feet and stood in front of Reno.

Someone related to Lea called "Lea, what happened? Reno's usually the one that runs late."

Lea waved them off. The doors opened again and a guy walked in with a light brown mullet, he wore an aqua blue suit and had a sitar on his back.

"Sorry I'm late." He said before walking into a small alcove and sat down.

Doors behind the alter opened and out walked a man with whitening-blond hair and goatee with crimson eyes. The Keybladers gasped.

"Is that Ansem the Wise?" Kairi asked

Aqua nodded

"Who?" Xion asked

"DiZ." Riku answered

Ansem the Wise stood in front of the alter as a man came into the hall and took some quick steeps to Myde. The man whispered something to him and Myde started to play the 'Bridle Walk' and the doors opened to accept Relena, who was in a long, beautiful, lightning color wedding dress. Her natural movements mixed with the sitar's fluid sound gave the wedding a more 'elemental' feel. Relena walked to the alter and stood opposite of Lea.

"Dearly beloved," Ansem the Wise started "we've gathered here today to unite this young couple in holy matrimony…"

Ansem continued on for a short time, Relena and Lea both gave their vows, the later saying he wouldn't burn anything important. Ansem continued for a little while longer until,

"…if there are any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace…"

"I'm the better looking twin." Reno said

Everyone ignored him

"…then, by the power invested to me by the people of Radiant Gardens, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone walked outside of the church and waited for Lea and Relena to finish getting their marriage certified. Xion, who was standing next to Riku, was dragged by Kairi, Namine, and Aqua into the large group of woman that had formed when Relena walked out. Relena turned around, back facing the crowd, and threw a bouquet of flowers. It flew in the air and Xion caught it.

"Riku! You better get your vows ready!" Kairi yelled.

* * *

Terra: Where is Riku?

Aqua: He and Sora are writing his vows.

Kairi: I was joking when I said that. By the way, where is Xion?

Aqua: She and Naminé are writing her vows.

Kairi: Do people take my that seriously?

Ven: The only person I know more serious then you is Aqua. DON'T KILL ME!

Aqua punches Ven

Aqua: Until next time


	28. Chapter 28

ImVen: I'm back!

Kairi: Why!?

Xion: She missed you, can't you tell?

ImVen: Anyway, I have some gifts for all my readers, starting with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII**

After getting permission from Ansem the Wise, Terra lead Aqua to the computer room in the castle.

"Why did you bring me here?" Aqua asked

"You'll see."

Terra walked up to the computer, found what he was looking for, and entered the password. There was a loud metal grinding on metal sound. Terra dragged Aqua through the door, down the stairs, and into the newly created dark doorway. Aqua created a ball of light in her hand and, followed by Terra, lead the way down.

"You knew about this place. What's down here?" Aqua inquired worried.

"Things to make you whole again." Terra answered cryptically.

At the bottom of the dark hall was a door which opened with Terra's hand print. The room beyond looked much like the one Ven had been in while he was asleep but instead of the Mark of Mastery it was the Nobody symbol and the room was a dark gray color. Aqua walked around the throne in the center and saw at the far end of the room an armored female figure laying on the ground holding a blue-gray keyblade.

"That's my armor… and Stormfall!" Aqua ran to the figure who rose her head.

"Would you be willing to rejoin me?"

The armor nodded and lifted its left hand. Aqua took it. With a flash of light the armor and keyblade were gone. Aqua summoned Stormfall.

"I guess I should give Zack his sword back." Aqua twirled her keyblade before dismissing it.

Aqua gave Terra a passionate kiss. "Thank you." she whispered.

All the keybladers and Nominé met up with Reeve.

XXX

"From all the intel we've gathered and from what you have told us, in one months time we will have several battles on planetary scales. The WRO isn't large enough to protect all these worlds yet, and all of you will be busy with Xehanort or battling somewhere else; so I have two more missions for all of you before the battles. The first one, I will send you all to different worlds to ask them to join us, the other I will tell you when you all return. Go to Cid to see what world you're being sent to."

XXX

"Cid!" Sora yelled at the mechanic who was under a Gummi ship.

"Damn it kid. Don't yell." Cid cursed as he got out from under it.

"What do ya need?"

"Reeve told us to ask you what worlds we were being sent to." Xion said.

"Ask me wh… Shera!" Cid called over his shoulder.

A brown eyed brunet in glasses and in a white lab coat over a yellow shirt and jeans walked up to Cid.

"Yes dear?" she asked

"Shera did Reeve send any documents for me?"

Shera handed Cid a large manila folder

"They just arrived."

"Thanks hun. Let's see, Nominé to Twilight Town, Roxas to Traverse Town, Sora to Sasune, Terra to Vector, Aqua to Gaia/Terra, Kairi to Ivalice, Ventus to Palecia, Xion to La Cité des Cloches, and Riku to Prankster's Paradise." Cid read.

"Why do I have to go to Vector?" Terra groaned.

"Why is it a bad thing." Aqua asked worried.

"That's my home world, Setzer might be there somewhere."

"He's not." Roxas said. "He's in Twilight Town gambling his wealth away in fighting tournaments."

Terra blinked at him. "That sounds like my father. Let's get going."

"Wait, Sora, there's a ship heading to Sasune already, you could hitch a ride with them."

Sora nodded and walked in the direction Cid pointed. There were two Gummi ships getting ready to lift off as Sora got close. A girl that Sora somehow recognized as Yuna popped her head out of the cockpit.

"Need a ride to Sasune?"

"Yeah."

"Get in."

The loading ramp opened and Sora got on board.

* * *

ImVen: And the fun begins.

Kairi: I hate your fun.


	29. Chapter 29

ImVen: More gifts for the peasants... I mean the readers

* * *

**Chapter XXIX**

Nominé pinched the bridge of her nose as the leader of Twilight Town continued complaining about the WRO wanting to take his position.

"That's not what the WRO wants. They want you to say you will help other worlds so if you ever need help they will come to your aid." She said slightly irritated.

"Listen." said a voice behind Nominé.

She turned to see a silver haired girl with one visible crimson eye, the left one was covered by her hair, a blue tank top and khaki paints.

"You must be Fuu. Riku says 'Hey."

Fujin nodded as a guy Nominé recognized as Seifer walked in.

"I don't know about the WRO's government system, but I know some of their soldiers, they keep their word." Seifer said.

The Governor nodded.

"I'll join, Seifer, get the Disciplinary Committee rallied, in a months time, we go to war."

Seifer smirked. "Already done."

"The underground is ready too." a spiky dirty blond with brown eyes, a black tank top with what looked like sketched skull and cross bones on it, a grey 'life vest' looking vest over his shirt and camo paints, said.

"Hayner! You can't just walk into the Governor's office." Seifer growled.

Hayner smirked. "I didn't, I informed the Governor that the fighters on this world that don't work for you are ready to fight."

Nominé shook her head as the two boy's argued. Fuu apologized for Seifer to both Nominé and the Governor.

XXX

Roxas felt like beating the Governor of Traverse Town into a bloody pulp. The Governor kept complaining that he already had too many refugees.

"Look. The WRO doesn't want to dump refugees here, all they want is for you to say that you will help them." Roxas snapped.

"Well what has the WRO done for us?"

"Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Merlin. Need I go on?" Roxas asked nonchâlantly.

"Oh. Le-Ann, get the Militia ready! Where do I sign?"

* * *

ImVen: One more I think.


	30. Chapter 30

ImVen: Sora's home!

Sora: What?

Kairi: I thought home was where the heart was?

ImVen: You'll see

* * *

**Chapter XXX**

Shortly after the Gummi Ship took off Sora met Yuna's father, Braska. After several minutes in warp the ship was orbiting a world with what looked like a single continent flouting above the rest of it. Under Braska's directions, Yuna flew the ship to the flouting continent. Entering the atmosphere Sora noticed a large army of Soulless attacking a castle.

"Yuna, can you open the cargo bay doors at this altitude?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Can you open them please?"

Sora ran out of the cockpit to the cargo hold. When the doors were completely open Sora noticed Yuna standing next to him.

"Friends don't let friends do stupid things…alone."

Sora laughed then jumped out of the ship, Yuna on his tail.

Gunshots rang as Yuna started shooting Soulless from her elevated position. Sora summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Just before hitting the ground he began slicing thru Spirit's and giant Soulless' with sledge-hammer arms.

"Not so easy fighting us is it?"

Sora turned to see Neku fighting Soulless with different types of attacks, Sora even saw Neku pull out a boom-box that with each bass sound, which happened often, the Soulless near it took damage.

"What are you doing here Neku!?"

"Stop making all that 'noise.' anyway I'm here to…"

Neku jumped on top of the hammer handed Soulless' hand before launching three magical blasts in it's face.

"I'm here because I'm your Soulless and we need to mentally link, even if it means I'll drop in IQ."

Even as the two of them fought off Soulless a violet beam passed between their heads.

_Duck!_ Neku's voice yelled in Sora's head.

Sora ducked as what looked liked a lance passed over his head.

"Damn, they sent Jumpers too."

The lance pulled itself out of the ground and faced Sora. The lance actually had a face at the top of it. (The spear head is at the bottom.) It flew at Sora again. Sora dismissed his Keyblades and grabbed the lance. Using the lance Sora began attacking the other Soulless from the air again. After losing his grip on the lance Sora started fighting with his Keyblades again. Neku started painting.

"Damn, why did they send so many to this small floating continent?"

Four lights of different colors appeared at different corners of the world, one light blue, one red, one a darker blue, and one gold. The four lights grew until they merged as one pure white light. When it faded four figures stood with Sora and Neku. One Sora recognized as his father, Ingus, one was a woman with a yellow pointed hat and a black robe; one was in purple and gold armor along with purple and gold dragon shaped helmet, the last one was in a heavy yellow-brown coat and had red-brown hair. They all glowed with the same colors that the light's had been. Ingus glew light blue, the woman glew red, the man in the dragon helm glew dark blue, and the man in the coat glew gold. Sora and Neku collapsed.

Sora woke up in a nice soft bed listening to a woman singing.

"Mom?"

Sora opened his eyes to see his mother standing over his bed singing the sweet song. In the bed to Sora's right was Yuna, the woman Sora saw earlier only in a white long sleeve shirt under a blue sleeveless coat, and black tights, Sora couldn't tell if they were shorts or pants because her red boots went past her knees sat next to the still sleeping Yuna. Neku lay in the bed to Sora's left, he was awake but he seemed enticed by Sara's singing.

_Now this is noise I could live with. If only Shiki could sing like this. _Neku said thru their mental link.

_Shut up, that's my mom. Meaning yours too. _

Sora watched Neku flinch. Sara stopped singing.

"Refia, is she alright?"

Refia nodded "She has Haze blood in her, you know how hard it is to kill us."

"How many times have you four almost died?"

"Eleven times when all four of us were together. The last two we were together were in the Realm of Sleep and the Realm of Darkness."

"Those realms are fun aren't they?" Sora asked

"How would you know?" Sara asked worried.

"The last year I was gone I was in the Realm of Sleep training, before I come home the first time I was in the Realm of Darkness."

Sara looked even more worried.

Refia laughed "Sara, he's just like his father, fighting to keep those he cares for safe."

Yuna shifted in her sleep before she murmured "Tidus."

Refia looked at her curiously.

"Her boyfriend." Sora said.

Refia sighed "My little girl is growing up."

Sora slid out of the bed.

"I need to ask the leader of this world to join the WRO."

Refia smirked "I'm sure your grandfather would join when you ask."

Sora looked at Sara.

"Your father told you I was a princess didn't he?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was like an honorary title, like Kairi being called the Princess of Radiant Gardens even though she's the daughter of a SOLDIER."

"But Kairi is the Princess of Heart of Radiant Gardens. It's just easier to shorten it."

Sora smirked and started up the stairs before he stopped.

"Huh, where is the throne room?"

"I'll show you."

Sara stood and lead her son to the throne room. Once in Sora saw a graying-red haired man in royal blue and white robe sitting on the throne. To his right was Ingus in his non-combat clothes (Freelancer). Even farther to his right was a long white haired man in a purple hoody under a red leather vest, he had white paints and black boots. Next to the white haired man was a man with red-brown hair in a green coat with red leather boots and a yellow scarf. The man in the coat was reading a book that Sora recognized, it was _Loveless_.

"Father," Sara started "I would like you to meet the emissary from the WRO, Keyblade Master Sora Haze."

The man on the throne razed his head and looked at Sora. The two men near Ingus looked at him as well. The king started laughing when Sora bowed.

"No need to bow, we're all family here. It's good to see you again Sora. Come give your grandfather a hug."

Awkwardly, Sora did as he was told. After the old man let go of Sora he said.

"So, emissary from the WRO. I guess that means you're here to ask me to join? Well let's wait for all of us to be here."

Shortly after Refia walked in with and old man that had a large white beard, a brown hat with a white feather on top, a brown coat and pants with a green sash.

"Hello Cid, our grandson is here." the king pointed at Sora

The old man, Cid, gave a hearty bellow.

"I's good ta see ya're well ma boy. Well ya're a Haze, and we've yet ta find sometin' that can kill us 'cept old age."

"Dad, don't make him over confident, he already jumped out of a Gummi into the center of an attacking army." Ingus said.

"Hay, Yuna followed me."

"Yeah, but she had enough sense to land in a tree and fight from the high ground." Refia mocked

"That's because she's a Gunner." Sora protested.

Ingus sighed. "Well since seven members of the counsel are here, I think we should vote on Sora's offer.

Just then a woman with blond hair in a pony tail, and sea blue eyes in a white dress walked into the throne room.

"Sorry I'm late," the woman said bowing to the king "but I had to make sure Luneth hadn't overload the water crystal."

"Aria, dear, you were the one who broke it last time." the white haired man said.

"Um, before you vote, can I learn everyone's names?" Sora asked

The king nodded.

"Of course you know your mother and father, I am King Sasune XXIII; the crazy old man is Cid Haze, Sasune's chief engineer, mechanic and shipwright; the scholar over here,"

King Sasune gestured at the man reading _Loveless._

"is your uncle, Arc Haze; the white haired man is also your uncle, Luneth Haze; I believe you met your aunt, Refia Haze; finally the water priestess, Luneth's wife, Aria."

"It's nice to be together again." Aria smiled

"You remind me of the WRO's head of medicine, Aerith Gainsborough."

"I know her, she's an earth priestess." Aria cheered

"Are all elemental priestess like this?" Sora asked Luneth who would know better then anyone.

"All but fire priestess'."

"I believe it's time for the vote." Ingus said.

Yuna crept her way into the room by this point.

"You're right Ingus; Cid, should we join the WRO?"

" 'Corse."

"Sara?"

"Yes."

"Ingus?"

"Yes."

"Refia?"

"Yeah."

"Arc?"

"Aye."

"Luneth?"

"Do you really need to ask? No mater what I say, 'yes' has already won."

King Sasune kept looking at Luneth.

"Fine, I say aye."

"Aria?"

"Yes "

"Alright, it's unanimous. The Kingdom of Sasune shall join the WRO. Arc, go to Saronia and ask King Alus to join as well."

Arc closed his book and gave a slight grin. "I haven't seen Al since we fought Garuda." Arc then walked out.

"Well I say we hold a feast to welcome home Prince Sora and Lady Yuna." The king said.

* * *

ImVen: Family reunions...

Sora: Are weird.


End file.
